Posse:The Coffin Dodgers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Xbox 360 only Posse. "Bullets and gunpowder are never enough for some folks" The Coffin Dodgers like their name states are a band of hard drinking hard smoking hard farting lay-abouts, most of their free time is usually spent relaxing in Armadillo or staring at the sun for too long in the desert. Regardless they seem to get by just fine in that peculiar fashion called life. Behind that lazy exterior however lay a band of brethren who would take bullets, cannon shot and Gatling fire for each other, they are peaceful folk and they would never shoot another person for no reason but if you take a shot at them then be prepared to run and very fast. Though they seem to practically do no harm to any fellow player, they seem to attract the most stubborn and deranged of them, always being shot at on a daily basis has converged this band of lazy brothers into a fast acting combat unit of the wild west. Best just let sleeping dogs lie. The name was founded by the philosopher of them all; IRaven KnightI A man who would rather take more interest in the vast expanse of existence and tasting a fine port than hollow out a persons head. Naturally the name took hold. Famous quotes from the good 'ol boys * "We have laughed, cried and bled together" - Sovereign XIII * "Bullets and gunpowder are never enough for some folks" - RightfulMidget * "If you consider for a second the common respect man in general has for one another, it doesn't mean you can shoot them in the bloody head!" - IRaven KnightI * "Punch a cupid...winnage" - IRaven KnightI * "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you sewn a man into the insides of a whale?" - IRaven KnightI * "This stagecoach has frying pans on it? well you get us rolling and i'll get the eggs on" - IRaven KnightI * "Thats just a bit kinky..." - IRaven KnightI * "Drinking smoking and relaxing? nah I use Left4Dead for that." - LoaderRecoil * "I always wondered why people use free roam as a deathmatch game, there's no bloody scoreboard on here" - RightfulMidget * "Theres stupid people and then there's Red Dead Redemption Greifers, there's very little difference" - Sovereign XIII * "You shot me so I blew you to peices and that makes us even." - SON OF LES * "Are you a sane geezer?" - IRaven KnightI * "I wonder what goes through a players head when they try to take on a full posse in full knowledge of the consequences?" - RightfulMidget * "Boredom and that sweet taste of attention" - LoaderRecoil (in response to previous question) * "Its a headbutt of love man, come and give me a headbutt of love...HOORAAAH!" - IRaven KnightI * "So I asked one of them guys why they enjoy repeatedly killing people on freeroam and apparently its what they call "fun" Sometimes I wonder if the world was taken over by chimps and noone told me..." - RightfulMidget Joining the posse We aren't a hardcore group of manic gamers hell bent on ruling the scoreboards, we are more of a hang out and chat posse who look out for each other, to join is simple: * Own a headset. * Don't shoot us. * Have some fun and be yourself. Members There are no real leaders in our posse only the regulars and the occasionals. The Regulars * Sovereign XIII: Always quick to react and looking for good conversation Sovereign is a loyal and friendly guy, few find it hard to dislike him. He values team effort over solo combat. He makes sure that the team is together and will go out of his way to defend his brethren. * LoaderRecoil: A short fuse for zombies and idiots alike Recoil is an intelligent fellow who loves nothing more than beating bulls with his bare fists. He always has our backs covered and always makes sure we're not getting shot at. * RightfulMidget: Recognised as the guy who always gets the job done some call him paranoid others call him cautious, he ensures that if hostilities arise he's the first to shoot back, always has one eye on the world map and one eye on the team. He's calm collected and tries to be friends with everyone. * Waca 3v1l: Giving up is not in the guys vocabulary, given a chance this man could survive an infinite hail of bullets and probably walk out the other side of it all dusting himself off and shrugging. A master of the cannons and avid frontline shooter he always ensures the safety of his team mates and his posse. * SON OF LES: The funny man, always has something funny to say in any situation, a good shot and a fantastic guy, he likes to make sure that when shots are fired everything is even he is a definite eye for an eye fighter, just make sure its not eye for a headshot. * IRaven KnightI: As stated before, he's a philosopher and a gentleman, while the rest of the posse relax and bask in the peace Raven will always be found drinking a fine alchoholic beverage and contemplating the deepest of theories, for the intelligent he is an amazing conversationalist for the uninterested he's a little odd. The Occasionals * iTz I C R A 1 G * scottyishere * WolfGear53